Pocztówki z odchłani
by Nexuzu
Summary: Edward, Jake, Alice i Bella dorastają w Forks, w małym sennym miasteczku, w którym niewiele się dzieje. To, co najważniejsze zawiera się w tłumionych uczuciach i niewypowiedzianych słowach.


Disclaimer: Saga Zmierzch należy do Stephenie Meyer

Ostrzeżenia: Slash, Het, Angst, AU, mentions of abuse, some violence, some swearing, attempted non-con, OOC-ness, rating: 16+

To jest mój pierwszy fanfic, który zaczęłam pisać „wieki" temu, potem odłożyłam go na bok a teraz postanowiłam wznowić pracę nad nim.

Akcja opowieści rozgrywa się w Forks i koncentruje na Edwardzie, Jake'u, Alice i Belli. Kolejni główni bohaterowie pojawią się później. To jest AU, brak wampirów i postacie mogą być OOC w mniejszym bądź większym stopniu. Ponadto Bella ma ciotkę Heidi. W moim opowiadaniu Heidi, która w „Księżycu w nowiu" była młodo wyglądającą wampirzycą, u mnie jest około 50-letnią kobietą i w sumie nie odgrywa większej roli.

* * *

**Jake **

Nienawidzę go!

Nienawidzę go z pasją!

Za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzę, chcę go rozszarpać na strzępy!

Za każdym razem, gdy widzę go z Bellą, chcę spalić go żywcem!

Czasami moja nienawiść w stosunku do niego jest tak piekielnie intensywna, że to mnie przeraża. Zupełnie jakby wszystkie złe rzeczy w moim życiu spowodowane były przez niego.

Logicznie patrząc wiem, że to nieprawda, ale moja racjonalna strona nie ma nic do gadania, kiedy kontrolę nade mną przejmują emocje.

Na przekór sobie, obserwuję go. Od niedawna, ale bardzo szybko przerodziło to się to w nawyk.

Widzę jak się porusza – z niewymuszoną elegancją, jakby spacerował po wybiegu.

Widzę sposób, w jaki się uśmiecha – subtelnie i nieco tajemniczo, jakby wiedział o czymś, o czym reszta świata nie ma pojęcia.

Widzę uprzejmość, z jaką odnosi się do innych i

… zastanawiam się jak wiele trudu musi wkładać w udawanie kogoś, kim naprawdę nie jest.

Jestem pewien, że to tylko gra, bowiem nie wierzę, że mógłbym odczuwać tak potworną furię w stosunku do kogoś, kto na to nie zasługuje, nawet będąc zazdrosnym o dziewczynę taką jak Bella.

Święty Edward Cullen.

Bo uwierzę!

Któregoś dnia zedrę z niego tą fałszywą maskę porządnego gościa, którą prezentuje wszem wobec.

Zrobię to… któregoś dnia o zmierzchu świata.

**Edward **

Nie rozumiem tego, co Bella we mnie widzi. Jestem po prostu zwyczajnym, niewyróżniającym się z tłumu facetem.

Próbuję nie okazywać tego na zewnątrz, ale rządzi mną strach. Boję się życia, martwię się o swoją przyszłość.

Tak, zbyt wiele mrocznych myśli krąży po mojej głowie, ale nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Najwyraźniej bycie emo zostało wryte na amen do mego DNA i nie ma sposobu, aby się tego pozbyć.

Trudno.

Przynajmniej posiadam pewien rodzaj specyficznego poczucia humoru i zdrową dozę racjonalnego podejścia do życia, dzięki czemu jestem w stanie stworzyć, jaki taki dystans do złych rzeczy, które mi się przydarzają.

Poza jednym wyjątkiem.

Jacob Black.

Ten gość mnie przeraża.

Wiem, że ma mi za złe mój związek Bellą, ale sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzy - pełen wzmożonej wrogości, znacznie wykracza poza ramy zwykłej zazdrości.

W rzadkich momentach, gdy na siebie wpadamy niemal namacalnie czuję na sobie jego wzrok.

Jego mroczne spojrzenie zdaje się przewiercać moją duszę na wylot.

Zawsze w takich chwilach oblewa mnie zimny pot i na krótki czas tracę oddech.

Mały głos w mojej głowie szepce mi ostrzegawczo, że powinienem na niego uważać.

**Alice**

Jeszcze niedawno byłam bardzo podekscytowana samą myślą, że niebawem rozpocznę studia. Nie mogłam doczekać się chwili, kiedy nareszcie opuszczę dom i zostawię wszystkie rodzinne konflikty za sobą. Jednakże teraz, gdy ten moment się zbliża zaczynam mieć mieszane uczucia.

Moją relację z rodzicami można krótko określić, jako: miłość – nienawiść.

Esme jest troskliwa i opiekuńcza. Potrafimy ze sobą rozmawiać godzinami, jak najlepsze kumpele. Śmieszą nas te same rzeczy.

Z drugiej strony, mama potrafić być również bardzo krytyczna, wręcz złośliwa w stosunku do mnie i to cholernie boli. Ona zdaje się tego nie dostrzegać a kiedy zwracam jej uwagę ona wszystkiemu zaprzecza. Twierdzi, że nie miała nic złego na myśli i że jestem przewrażliwiona. To jak mówienie do ściany. Ona nie chce albo nie potrafi mnie zrozumieć.

Tata jest wspaniały, kiedy jest spokojny. Ma duże poczucie humoru i potrafi być troskliwy jak mama. Kiedy ma napady szału… potrafi być przerażający. Wrzeszczy na nas i mówi rzeczy, których nie powinien – obraźliwe, kłamliwe i bolesne. Zwykle trwa to krótko i zaraz jak tylko mu przejdzie, mówi, że nas kocha i próbuje naprawić to, co zepsuł między nami. Jednak dzieje się to zbyt szybko, kiedy jeszcze nie jestem gotowa się uspokoić, zbyt roztrzęsiona po koszmarnej awanturze.

By być sprawiedliwą – nasze życie rodzinne obfituje też w wiele wspaniałych momentów.

Dobre chwile przeplatają się ze złymi i aby nie zwariować powinnam się w końcu nauczyć rozdzielać pozytywy i negatywy naszego rodzinnego życia, naszych złożonych relacji.

To nie jest łatwe gdyż mam skłonność do przesady i z byle powodu miotają mną ekstremalne emocje. Przypominam Carlisle'a, w dobrym i złym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Wiem, że rodzice nas kochają. Mnie i mojego brata Edwarda. Wiem o tym, ale czasami pragnęłabym, aby życie było łatwiejsze.

Edward jest młodszy ode mnie o rok. Jako dzieci byliśmy bardzo blisko ze sobą, ale w ostatnich latach zaczęliśmy się nieco oddalać od siebie. Oczywiście zawsze będę go kochać i nic i nikt tego nie zmieni. Po prostu dorośliśmy, a raczej wciąż dorastamy i każde z nas próbuje jakoś się określić.

Mam osiemnaście lat i jestem tajemnicą sama dla siebie.

No dobrze, zrobiłam się strasznie sentymentalna, ale chwila… przecież opuszczam dom. Będę studiowała w Seattle. To niedaleko, wiem. Po prostu zaczyna się nowy etap mego życia i to sprawia, że czuję się zagubiona.

Szkoda, że Bella nie może wyjechać ze mną.

Czasami myślę, że wolałabym nigdy nie dorosnąć i pozostać wiecznym dzieckiem, jak Piotruś Pan, bo wtedy byłam najszczęśliwsza.

**Bella **

Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka idzie tej jesieni na studia i to mnie dołuje. Zazdroszczę jej. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy ja również opuszczę tą beznadziejną dziurę Forks. Szczególnie moją durną ciotkę Heidi. Nienawidzę tej wiedźmy z piekła rodem! Jednak będę tęskniła za tatą. Charlie jest w porządku. W każdym razie w przyszłym roku po maturze wynoszę się stąd, raczej na dobre.

Przynajmniej mam Edwarda. To mój chłopak… w pewnym sensie. Nie wiem do końca jak sprawy mają się między nami, ale… może po prostu za dużo myślę. Przecież wszystko jest idealnie.

Bardzo go lubię, bardziej niż jakiegokolwiek innego chłopaka wcześniej. Bardziej niż Jake'a, ale to w porządku, bo Jake jest dla mnie jak brat.

Edward mnie fascynuje. Jest w nim jakaś magia, która przywołuje mnie do niego. Spędzamy ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, z każdym dniem pogłębiając naszą więź emocjonalnie i fizycznie. Jutro zamierzamy to zrobić.

Nasz pierwszy raz.

Kiedy o tym myślę jestem jednocześnie podekscytowana i zdenerwowana.

Zastanawiam się jak to będzie.

Jutro.


End file.
